


La Belle et la Bête (sexy one-shots)

by 2Miss2Darcy2006



Category: La Belle et la Bête | Beauty and the Beast (2014)
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:47:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25460368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Miss2Darcy2006/pseuds/2Miss2Darcy2006
Summary: This work contains one-shots lemon style and there are graphic datails of sex scenes. Read this if you want to but you have been warned.
Relationships: Belle | Beauty/La Bête | Beast (La Belle et la Bête)
Kudos: 8





	1. Our last night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Beast decides that Belle has to leave his castle and him forever, but what happen in their last time together?

He did not know what he was thinking, imagining that maybe with that dance and with a little bit of time she could love him. But now she was there, unconscious in her bed and still hating him in the deep of her heart because she was trapped in his castle like a prisoner and she could not escape because of his threats.

And the Beast knew that make her believe that he will kill her entire family if she leaves was a mistake but he could not make into his mind the idea of her leaving him at all, she was a flip of light in all the years that passed with him in his bestiality form that he call his body to this day, and he wanted to hold her, to touch her, hug her and even kiss but he knew he could not because she said to him:

“—Do you believe a Beast like you could satisficed a woman like me?” —. And she was right, he was not able to do so because he was a monster and no one in the world could be able to love him. Not ever Belle who the Beast whished in his heart to be able of have a little bit of affect for his person, and in a time long or short she will tell him she loved him like he loved her in the deep of his soul.

He loved her even if their relationship was not the best and the Beast knew she maybe will not able to feel that way not now or ever, even if he beg her to do so or tell her that if she didn’t loved him he would die in a little matter of time, because the day they both danced moments before that the Forest God told him his time to die was coming soon if he wasn’t able to make Belle to fall in love with him. And now he knows is impossible and he should let her go, give her back to her family and just be alone in his castle until his time came. But also he knew that if she was going to leave him forever at least he wanted a least time, a dinner and a dance or maybe a kiss if she didn’t smack him in the process of doing so, but maybe that was going too far. But the dreams were free, weren’t they? And in this night until tomorrow at seven in the afternoon the Beast will dream in the possibility of her loving him and kiss, he wanted with her.

—What are you thinking? —said a voice, a feminine and sweet voice. The voice of Belle, the woman he loved and make him lean his eyes down so he could she her and notice she was awake and while with her red rose in hand she was smiling him. It was a small smile, but he knew she was grateful for saving her from the cold lake that he makes her fall by breaking the ice on accident.

—Nothing, nothing at all. Just you, how are you feeling? —the Beast said, when he got out of his mind and was able to make a respond to the woman in front of him and notice how because of his words she smiled again and he started to feel the necessity of making her stop smiling by saying something mean to her. Something that could hurt her and make her hate him so he could be able to forget her more easily and for her to because no one want to remember someone they hate, no one in this world and not in his mind.

—I am feeling well, just a little with cold. You know, because of the ice and water, but still fine. —she said, still with her god damn smile on her face and a tone that the Beast was able to see she was playing with him and trying to annoy him even if they both knew the almost kiss they had in the ice. In that lake where he saw while he was leaning down to Belle’s face to kiss her she closed her eyes like she was waiting for it with her lips slightly open and a gesture in her face that was making the Beast thinking that the coming kiss was not only one thing he wanted because she also wanted it.

—That is good. Try to cover with the fur of the bed, that would make the cold go away I used to do that years ago in the winter. —the Beast said, with no idea of how to tell Belle the new agreement he wanted to make with her. The last dinner and dance before his upcoming death. — I want to make an agreement, with you. About seeing your family, I want a last dinner and a last dance with you and then when got that I will let you leave forever. No harm will come to your family or you from my part, I promise. —he continues, after a few seconds of silence and thinking all he wanted to say to the woman he loved.

—Are you serious? You are not joking, right? You would let me leave this castle forever but only after one dinner and one dance? —Belle said, with curiosity in her voice but a bit of confusion to because of the idea of him first saying she will be his and now just wanted her to go away from this place. That was good in part but in the other hand that make her a little bit of sad, she did not know why but the idea of not coming back to the castle nevermore make her heart slightly hurt. Like if a part of her wanted so bad to stay with the Beast that make her a prisoner in first place.

—I do not joke. I am profoundly serious. You will leave in the morning after the breakfast in the next day after tomorrow. —he responds, in the moment he stands up from her bed and start to walk in direction to door with the intention of leaving the room once more and let her rest for the night.

—What should I wear? For the dinner. —asked Belle, while she was sitting on her bed and seeing the Beast waiting for a respond. Waiting for him to tell her what gown she should use for that last night that was special for both.

—I will leave a dress and jewels in the morning, now sleep. You need to rest and gain forces for our last dance. —the Beast said and then he walks off, leaving Belle behind without seeing her in the eyes before that and not hearing how the woman he loved said:

—Beast… —. Before leaning on her bed trying to get sleep and not thinking in the only day they would have for each other and the painful thought of him leaving her life forever and ever.

*****

But in the next day both of them tried to not think in the dinner that was coming and tried to do the only thing they could think of to make this last night less hurtful, they both tried to avoid each other and that was a game that the Beast was winning. Because in every part of his castle when he saw Belle he just walk away from her without noticing her and he did return to his chamber were he ate the pork the other night because he saw Belle walking in that room, he was lucky that he dispose the body yesterday but the woman he loved not so lucky because when she thought that she was able to find him there the only thing she found was dry blood wrongly washed on the floor and not a single hair for part of the Beast. The man she was looking for so she could shout him so loudly that in a few words she would lose her voice, Belle wanted to scream and say horrible things the Beast so he will hurt her. So he could just make her care less about the idea of not seeing him again at all and she could move on with her life and family, but Belle could not because of the tears she cried when woke up and saw the pink dress and that necklace. That gold with pink pearls and red jewels necklace with an ornament in the shape of a heart, maybe her heart or his. His heart that he was giving to her without words but with a clear message that he in a deep part of his body felt something for her, something that now didn’t had value at all because in this only night the will have one dinner and one dance. Nothing more and nothing less.

—Beast, please come to me. Come to me, please. —she almost begs, like if was a possibility, he could hear her in every part of the castle and in thar room where she just sited on the floor and waited. Waited for night to come.

To seven o’clock to come and herself to start to walk down in the stairs in direction to dining table where sited in her usual chair and her Beast —yes, her Beast because she will not let other lady to take him from her at least not while she was still breathing— sited in his chair in the other side of the table with plate full with food that he started to eat without saying a thing, just leaving Belle making the same thing and trying to think in what to say. What thing could be useful to make a little bit of a conversation with her captor.

—Why are letting me leave? —she asked, like she wanted to do it hours ago while she was sited on that chamber waiting for him. — You just got tired of me? —she interrogates, now feeling a new pain in her heart because of the idea of him just playing with her all this time and now that he is bored of her he doesn’t want to see her anymore.

—No. It is not because of that. I enjoy my time with you, but you must leave tomorrow and never return. —the Beast said quickly, now seeing in the eyes and expression of Belle that she was hurt because of the idea of playing with her when she was trying to…he did not now, know him better? Whatever she was going to leave tomorrow, and he will not make anything to prevent that.

—Why? Why you wanted to me to leave this place so quickly? Didn’t you want me to be yours? —Belle asked, still trying to figure out why if he wanted her so bad, he out of nowhere make her leave the castle.

—Is best for both of us, you need to leave tomorrow and never return and that is final. —said the Beast, with his usual angry voice and making Belle to truly think that he was just tired of her and didn’t want to sound so harsh so he told her that was best for them to be far from the other.

—Okay, then I will leave tomorrow. —said Belle, before leaning down her eyes to her food plate and started to eat whatever she could until the feeling of not wanting to eat anything win her.

*****

Until her plate was half full of the food she had before, and she pushed the plate far from her in the table before saying:

—I am full. —. And then standing up from her chair and making the Beast to do the same thing with his plate almost empty in the table that both started to leave behind without saying a word.

Without wanting to do so because the only thing they wanted was their last dance. The dance in that ballroom where they enter after a few minutes of walking and where they both positioned their bodies so they could start to dance, to dance that soundless music that they were imaging with every move the made.

Every little touch in the other’s body and everything the make them close to each other and make them able to breath the natural perfume of the other and they wanted to remember always if they will be separated from now on.

—Belle… —said the Beast knowing is time to return to their own chambers, after few minutes dancing and trying to stay in that way for few more and not leave each other said. — Is time to stop. —he told her, in the moment he separates his body from hers an face her to just see that she did not wanted to stop. She wanted to continue but that was impossible, because she could not love him at all, and the dance needed to finish so he could make himself forget her and she make the same thing.

—You want me? —she asked, with a voice that was seductive and steps towards the Beast that where the same way. — Do you want this? —Belle said, in the moment she started to take off her dress and reveal in front of the Beast what was under her gown, the white skirt and the corset that was showing all of her breasts that she wanted to show to her captor in a way to make him just take her to her room and take her. Make her his in every way they could imagine in their lives.

—What are you doing Belle? —asked the Beast, trying to not show the woman in front of him that whatever was her intention in that play she was playing she was clearly winning because the Beast really wanted to say yes. In this moment he was fighting with the idea of taking her and make her his, he wanted it so bad that it hurts him the idea and having to control himself and tell himself that he could not have her. Because she maybe thinks that he wanted sex for a strange reason, but he wanted to make love with her, love her one night before seeing her go away from him.

—Take me, take me only for this night. Make love with me and if you still wanted me to leave then I will leave, forever. —Belle said, in the moment she walks towards her captor and she got on pointing up just so she could kiss him. Put her lips on his and start to kiss the Beast in the most passional way possible, the most seductive way she could do to incentive her Beast to make love with her.

To respond to the kiss with hunger and passion that make him put his hands or her hips and press her against his body so he could kiss her more and more until their tongues started to dances in the other’s mouths and Belle and the Beast started to moan because of this.

—You want this Belle? Tell me and I will make you mine. —the Beast said, when they both separated and stare each other’s eyes so they could see how the necessity started to glow in the other’s eyes and make sure that they would do it. They would love the other that night until dawn, until it was time to leave the other’s side forever.

—Yes, take me. Take me just for this night, I beg you. —Belle said, almost in the instante the Beast kisses her once more and said:

—Then I will grant you your wish. —. Before taking her in his arms and carried her like a bride to her room where a comfy bed was waiting for them.

*****

Waiting for the Beast to enter in Belle’s room and leave her on the floor before started to take his clothes off and see that the woman he loved was doing the same thing, taking her corset and leaving it on the floor also with her skirt and the rest of her things. Leaving her in a that way completely naked, with her breast feeling the cold air that was around her and the rest of her body ready to let the Beast do whatever he wanted with it.

—Lie down on the bed, now. —he demanded, in the moment he almost ripped his shirt off and was about to take off his pants so he could let free the erection that was getting harder and harder with every second he sees Belle’s beautiful and delicious body.

—Yes. —she said without thinking twice in said no and simply getting to bed and lying down in the bed like the Beast said, like he order her before she could she from the bed how he finally took off his pants and trousers and let free his member that made Belle lose all the air in the body thinking that thing was entering in her in any moment. And that thing was not bad at all but was to huge that maybe in the end of the night she will broken because of his size.

—Do not look Belle, not for now. We are just starting. —the Beast said, in the moment he got into the bed and moved in this until it was completely over Belle and his hairy face was just a few centimeters away from her. — I will make you mine until dawn. —he said, before starting to kiss Belle again and let his hand touch her body all he wanted.

He touched everything on his way with his hands, and his mouth that kissed and bite all he wanted without asking for permission. Just listening to the moans that his lover was making and started to be louder when he leaved her neck —where red marks began to appear— and he started to kiss, lick and bite her breast and nipples in a way he knew that she would have marks for a long time, but the Beast didn’t care at all because he knew that everyone will be able of see that she was his and no man or other Beast will able to have her in the way he was having her now.

—Please Beast, take me. I cannot do it any longer. —Belle begs when the need to have him inside of her was too painful and she knew that her wetness was about to start getting in the covers of the bed.

—You are a maid? You are still pure? —he asked, wanting to know if he could be rude with her and take her like the Beast he was or if he should make her first time the best night of her life.

—I am still a maid. I am a virgin. —she said, feeling how her cheeks started to get bright red because of that confession in front of a man that had a woman before her and knew how to make love more than her. He was an expert and she was not.

—Then I will gentle, loving and I will prepare you for me. —the Beast said, in the moment put his right hand on Belle’s pussy and started to stimulate her clitoris making her moan again and again with every move of her lover’s hand that was making her more wet that she was before seeing his bestial cock.

—Beast…gods…keep going…please… —she moans, without knowing what other thing to do other that just beg him to keep going. To move his fingers more and more and make her come finally, take her to heaven where she felted, she was almost entering but in the last part of her way there the Beast stop. — What? Why are you…oh gods! —she couldn’t speak anymore, because in the moment she started to doing so her lover take off his fingers from her pussy and with a bestiality groan the put his mouth on her and started to eat her out. Making Belle almost jump in the bed because of the feeling of his tongue playing with her clitoris and his teeth biting it like he was and hungry animal devouring its prey. — Beast, I cannot. I cannot any longer. —Belle said, feeling how she was about to come so hard will able to see the stars in her the roof of her room. — Beast! —she cried, after a few moments when she finally came. She came so hard she felted that all her body was exhausted even if she knew that was only the half of the night.

—Delicious. —the Beast said, when he separated himself from her and cleaned his mouth with his hairy hand. — You are ready, little rose. —he continues, in the moment he put himself over Belle started to kiss her again while opened her legs so he could position himself for what is was about to come for both. — You want me Belle? Tell me and I will make you completely mine, no other man or Beast will be able of have you like I will do it tonight. —he said to her, still waiting for her to say anything. For just tell him no or yes, or even maybe she loves him somehow.

—Please Beast, I beg you. This is the only thing I want, just take me now. —she begs, feeling she could not wait any longer. She could not conceive the idea of the night ending like this, she wanted to be his more than anything even if she knew he will never be hers and the night that she was going to give herself to him was just carnal pleasure for him.

—Then I will grant your wish my love, I will take you and make you see the stars tonight. —the Beast said, in the moment he kisses her one more time and then started to enter inside her. Feeling her walls starting to surround his cock make his so much pleasure that if he were not able to control himself then he would have already come. — I will gentle, I promise. —he said to Belle, in the instant he felt how his cock touched the barrier of his lover virginity. She was certainly a virgin and he was about to take that from her.

—I know you will Beast, but please just do it. —said Belle, knowing that losing her virginity will hurt her like hell but in the other hand she wanted so bad to the Beast be her first that she didn’t really care if he was gentle or not.

—I will. —the Beast said, and then with a strong hit he destroyed her hymen. Making her scream a little because of the pain that make her lover stop for a moment and wait for her to accommodate to his size and his intrusion in her body, just for a few moments before he heard how the woman he loved say to him:

—Please move, I beg you. —. And looked him in the eyes telling him she was ready, the pain turned into pleasure and she needed to him to move so he could make love to her like she wanted in the beginning of the dinner.

—Yes, my little rose. —he said with a little smile on his face, before starting to move and thrust her carefully and making sure of not hurt her.

And not pushing into her so rough, not until she begged him to do it so and like a gentleman he granted her wish starting to thrust her with all the force he could use without hurting her human body and just making sure of make her moans even louder than before. Making him that way know she was coming like him; he was about to come but he wanted to do it in the same time and her.

—Beast, I cannot any longer. I am coming, please do it harder. —she asked, wanted to come with him as well and see the stars together.

—Your wish is my command my love. —he responds, and then he started to take her like the Beast he was. Thrust her more and more rough and feeling how the feeling of coming was starting to show.

Until they screamed the name of the other and came so hard the Beast fall on top of Belle while he was still spilling his seed inside of her and she trying to recover her normal breath so she could recover from the wild making love they just had.

—You are mine Belle; you will not be from other man than me. —the Beast said to Belle, when he separated from her and lie down on the bed so he could hug her against his chest with love and a little bit of possessiveness making her know that even if she was going to leave him tomorrow she was going to be his all her life until the day he died.

—I am yours, only yours. —she said, in the moment she rests her head on his chest and started to try to sleep and wait for him to tell her he loves her. To ask her to not go away and stay with him forever.

—Sweet dreams my beautiful Belle. —the Beast said, before kissing his lover forehead and started to close his eyes so in that way they could both get some sleep.

*****

And dream in a future together and in Belle not leaving him, not letting him wake up the next day with an empty bed and no sign of Belle. All her thing gone and only his remind in the bedroom where he told himself he was and idiot thinking she could love him just a little after the night they had, after she himself to him and telling him she was his. Only his. But that was a lie like the love that he felt she had for him.

The love he wanted to be same and his and not an illusion that eventually make him sit on his bed and —like he never did it before— start to cry because of his broken heart.

Because Belle leave him, and she never knew he loved her.


	2. The stranger in the castle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle finds a stranger in the Beats's castle trying to steal from him and Belle will try to help him before the Beast discover it but in some moment she would had to face the consequences of that.

It was a sunny day in the Beast’s palace and as always Belle was wondering around trying to see more of his captor property and find what secrets of his past could find that wasn’t about that he was a prince once and loved a woman he accidently killed and was transform into the beast he was today, she had a dream about that yesterday but still she couldn’t feel sympathy for him after that he scare her and make her fall into the cold water of the frozen lake near the castle because she could not see if the prince that maintains her prisoner where she was in will in some time transform his attitude towards her and finally let free to be with her family again.

But Belle knew that wasn’t going to happen soon so the only thing she could do was simply wonder around the castle thinking about if he had a library somewhere where she could at least had something to entertain herself more than just the silence of the castle where she enter in a long corridor where she started to hear a new sound, a new music, a new voice that belonged to a man that she was seeing from the other side of the corridor and was saying:

—Hello? Someone is here? —. And didn’t see to notice her while he was walking across the corridor into her direction because he was very concentrated in watching anything that was not her for a couple of moments until both of their eyes meet and the stranger said… — Hello, who are you? You live here? My name is Henry Mills, nice to meet you. What is your name? —. Still walking towards her and Belle did not know what to say or do because she didn’t know him at all, but she knew two things. One, she maybe was in danger now that she was alone in the castle without the Beast near her to protect her. And two, the Beast could appear and kill him in question of seconds if he wanted to do it so.

—My name is Belle, Belle French. —she told him without thinking but regretting to do it so because although she was a very brave woman she was still afraid that the stranger that was coming to see her face to face could hurt her now that she hadn’t any weapon she could use to defend herself.

—This castle belongs to you? —Henry asked with curiosity knowing she was wearing fancy gowns and jewelry that could be more expensive that the house her father own once in the past and where she grow up until her family lost her fortune and started to live like farmers.

—No, the castle does not belong to me. Belongs to another person, a beast and I think you should leave before he finds us. —Belle responds, knowing that she did not know that man at all, but she was worried about his safety and did not want to see how the Beast kill Henry in front of her eyes. She already saw how he feed himself and how scary he was, so she was not trying to play with the luck of that man she just met. — Are you a thief? —she asked with curiosity on her voice and trying to know if the man in front of her was really a threat to her safety and the safety of the Beast, and Belle knew that she should not care for the man that imprisoned her in that place but inside of her she couldn’t stop of thinking in the idea of someone hurting him. Maybe she already got mad but even if he was an mean beast, he didn’t deserved to die at all, no one so the best thing to do was simply show him the exit and tell him to never come back again.

—I am, but I am a good one. I just here trying to get valued things that I could sell so I can support my family and get my wife a doctor that she needs, she is sick, and we have three children. —Henry responds, in the moment he stands in front of her and Belle was able to see his old clothes and the holes on them and the fact he was barefoot and his feet were dirty for the travel to the castle.

—The Beast will not be happy if he sees you here, but if your promise to not hurt him and tell anyone about this place I will make sure that when you return home you will have the money to save your wife and take care of your children. —Belle said, knowing she was already getting soft for the man in front of her and his story about why he was there but telling herself that if she was quick maybe could finds the place where her jewels come from and could give them to him and maybe some money if the both things where in the same place.

—Are you serious? You will help me? —the man said with surprise on his voice because he could not think that the woman in front of his eyes will help him even if he was nothing more that a thief that was invading her home.

—Yes, I will. But we must be careful make sure that the Beast does not see you in any moment, so follow me and we will start to look something you can steal from here. —Belle said without hesitation and knowing the Beast will be mad with her for helping someone to steal from him but if they finished the stealing because the seven of the afternoon then he would be able to leave the castle alive and return to his family and wife and never come back.

—Thank you. Thank you very much Belle. —Henry said with great joy on his voice and wanting to hug her for her the help but remind him himself that the both just meet and they need to start to work before the owner of the castle saw him and the moon started to rise into the sky bringing night with her.

—Come this way, we will start in this part of the castle and after that move to the next. —Belle said with simplicity on her voice no worries anymore, because she knew that in one part of her heart, she could trust Henry and know even if she was doing something bad at least that will help someone else. A man that needed help to save his family and if Belle could not see hers than she would make sure that Henry could do it.

—Okey, thank you. —the man said, in the instant when Belle give her back to him and started to walk towards the place were she was before her encounter with Henry who started to following her without knowing that the Beast saw all the conversation and knew he had a guest in his house that he will let to be Belle’s secret and maybe her friend if he doesn’t hurt her at all and just get the things he would give him eventually so he could make Henry leave Belle alone and his castle forever and never come back.

*****

So a week past since that day and even if Belle’s and Henry’s efforts to try to find something to steal from the castle both couldn’t find anything at all or anything that didn’t make the Beast think someone that wasn’t Belle was in the castle because she knew that in the middle of the night he will come to her room and take the jewels away like the dress and the shoes that she used that day so she couldn’t just give Henry that staff, they needed to find a room where the Beast had his personal treasure but every time they both looked at a place nothing valued was there.

It was like the Beast was hiding everything from Belle for a reason she didn’t know, not until one day she woke up and got out of her bed so she could go to the secret room that was on the left side on her room behind a wall of stone bricks that if you take one off you could see the door handle of the room that was design for people to sleep there and even get a bath in there. But when Belle took off the brick to discover the handle of the secret door and she pull it down so she could open de door she found in the room of her friend no one more that the Beast who was seeing her with anger in his eyes and with the message that he discover what happen in that week and who she was hiding in her dorm.

—Where is Henry? —Belle asked to the Beast knowing that he knew exactly why he was there and not her friend and where Henry was now and maybe if he was alive or not.

—Look at the window and see it for yourself. —the Beast respond, in the moment he waved his hand in the direction to the only window that was in the room where Belle approach herself to see how her only friend in the castle was riding his horse to the entrance of the Beast’s land with a big chest full with Belle thought was enough money to support his family and his sick wife for years and years until the day he died.

—He came here to steal from me and when I found him hidden in the secret room of your bedroom we made a deal, I would give him what he was looking for and he would leave you and never come back. —the Beast said, whispering to Belle’s ear so she could know that she was again alone without a friend in the castle with her captor who was angry and was not going to forgive Belle so quickly. Because if she wanted his forgiveness then she should do something to repair her mistake of trying to steal from him.

—Are you going to kill me? —she asked, knowing that the thing that was behind her and was once upon a time a man could hurt her for what she did and maybe even her entire family.

—No, my little rose, I have another plan for you today. You are going to pay for trying to steal from me with your body. —the Beast responded, in the instante he started to smell her and touch her body slowly making her know that the prince that she was going to pay for betraying him was do with him something that she didn’t do before. She never did it and now she knew that she was going to have to do it and she simply surrendered to his hands that was slowly unsping the threads from the back of her dress so he could take it off let it fall to the floor where her corset and skirt follow it leaving Belle completely naked behind the Beast that she could hear taking his clothes off and letting them fall to the ground where he stood half naked before start to talk again. — Go to the bed and lean over it face down. —he demanded almost growling his words and making Belle shake a little before do what he said and when she was positioned in the way he wanted she prepare herself for what is going to happen to her, her first time was going to be with a beast and she couldn’t do anything about it. — Is your first time little rose? —he asked, knowing very well the answer but still wanting to hear her say yes and make him know that her punishment was going to be more pleasant for him knowing that she tried to steal from him and now he was going to take something from her. — Say it, do not be afraid. Tell me Belle, tell me I will be your first. —the Beast said, in the moment he started to touch her body like he wanted. Starting with her golden curls, next with her naked back and finishing with her pink ass that in that moment looked like a delicious fruit the Beast wanted to try with his hands and mouth.

—No, you are not the first one. —Belle respond with an angry voice and trying to take the satisfactory smile off the face of her captor and make him think that he wasn’t to have the satisfaction of taking her maidenhood so easily and knowing that the punishment he wanted to give her will not be exactly like he was expecting.

—Then I will not be gentle with you. —the Beast said with a grin on his face and now starting to touch her body as he pleased, first starting with massages in her butt cheeks and making her jump a little because of the feeling of his hairy hands on his lower back and his claws against her skin. And after a few seconds of doing that Belle jumped again because of the feeling of his hands graving her legs and making them open a little so he could start stimulating her clitoris with two of his claws that not only give Belle pleasure also make her let out of her mouth a little moan because of the actions of the Beast and the reality she had never been touched like that before. He was the first man and beast to touch her in a sexual way and that make her nervous because now she lied to the Beast she knew he was going to take her as he pleased and make her first time not so romantic as she wished it could be if it was with someone she loved. — You are so wet little rose, so much and I love it. —the Beast said with another grin on his face and watching how Belle was trying to hide her face on the mattress of the bed so he could not see her face turning bright red or hear her moans because of his hands that were still touching her clitoris in circles first slowly and within seconds with more velocity and force that make her let out a big moan that made the Beast smile because he knew that she was getting even more wet because of his touch and it was not going to take so long to make her had her first orgasm.

That he gave to her a few moments later when after discovering she was wet enough for him to take her virginity with his member really easily and decided that he was going to make Belle pay for trying to steal from him by eating her out with his lips, tongue and teeth which made the girl scream because of that before starting to moan uncontrollably for a few minutes before feeling something explode between her legs and the beast separating from her pussy so she could rest for a moment before taking her hips and making her turn on in the bed and stand on her back so she could see the monster that was going to take her virtue. But she was not thinking about the beast she was thinking about the one between his legs that made the beast grin when Belle let out a little moan thinking about how wrong it was for her to want him but still desire it inside of her in that very moment.

—You want this little rose? Tell me and I will give it to you. —the Beast said while he approached to the girl in the bed and leaned on top of her so she could feel between her tights his cock that was touching her in a very tentative way and in way that Belle knew he was going to enter inside of her in any moment and she was more than ready.

—Yes, I want it. I need it now. —she responded, with a big blush on her face and making the Beast smile before leaning on again on her body and approaching his mouth to her ear so he could say:

—You will not have it Belle, you will have to stay with this desire all day and a few more. That is your punishment. —. Before getting off on top of her and without getting his clothes on leaving the room with a very hot Belle that cursed him in a whisper before touching that part of his body that now belonged to him, only him and no one else will touch it.

Because she was his and someday he will be hers, she was sure about it.

She was very sure.


End file.
